What Now?
by luv2shine14
Summary: Austin is invited to guest judge and perform on Chicago's Got Talent for the next year and the gang from Miami tags along with him. What happens when they run into the gang in Chicago? Will friends or enemies be made? Will romance spark? All to be found out soon! Austin & Ally along with I Didn't Do It! Pairings change often! Romance, Humor, Drama, and Friendship!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Austin and Ally/I Didn't Do It story but I've done crossovers before on my other account that was sadly deleted for some unknown reason. But anywho, I've learned how to not get all the characters muddled together and keep everything from becoming confusing! So I've given this a lot of thought and put weeks of planning into to this story! I have my plot planned out but I will GLADLY tak suggestions because they will help my plot move on! And I will give you shout out and credit you in my story as kind of a co-writer! So here goes nothing!**

**Austin's POV~**

_3...2...1...RINGGG!_

"YES! It's summer vacation! No school! No teachers! No homework! I'm free!" I yelled as I jumped out of my desk ready to speed through those wretched halls and live my summer to the fullest. I made my way to my locker and saw two of my best friends standing by our lockers. They were fighting as always. Dez, my tall, red-headed, not so mart friend, said something stupid to Trish, the feisty, raven haired girl who could blow like a firecracker in a matter moments, and now Trish was ready to pound Dez. Oh, those two, always up to something.

"Hey guys! Are y'all ready to have the best summer of a lifetime!" I exclaimed while running up to my currently arguing friends.

"Oh hey Austin! I can't wait to have our daily pancake eating contests!" Dez said while jumping up and down. "What up!" We both said while completing our handshake.

"Ok guys. Before you have your crazy pancake eating contests, I have something to take care of. . ." Trish said while grinning evilly towards Dez.

"Ooh what!" Dez said, completely oblivious to Trish directing her "something to take care of" as being him.

"You'll see. . ." Trish said as she began to chase after Dez.

I could hear his screams all the way down the hallway and I just chuckled to myself. But there was one thing missing. Well...one person. The gorgeous, smart, talented girl with the luscious ombre hair who loves music just as much as I do. Everytime I see her I fall in love all over again. Oh god, I'm getting all mushy again. It's just she's so- "Austin! Austin! AUSTIN!" I was interrupted by someone yelling my name. I quickly turned my head see who was beckoning me to pay attention. It was her. Allyson...I don't know her middle name...Dawson. I quieted my thoughts and smiled at her.

"Hey Ally. Sorry about that. I was just..um..deep in my thoughts."I explained shakily.

"Are you ok?" She inquired with a concerned look that I honestly loved entirely too much. Dang, I sure do sound like a girl.

"Um..yeah. I just said I was deep in my thoughts. Nothing's wrong and I'm definitely ok." I said a little too quickly.

"Well I'm not so sure about that..." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well...to be honest, you're never deep in thought. You and Dez rarely think at all." She explained.

"Oh..well that's true. So..um..what time is our Team Austin and Ally meeting today?"

"I think it's at 5 because I have to cover a shift at Sonic Boom but y'all can sitll hang out in the music room until I finish."

"Ok cool!"

"Well, I need to go. I need to give all of my teachers their end of the year presents. See ya!" She said waving as she ran off.

"Bye." I said quietly to myself. I wish Ally and I could have made our previous relationship work, but it was getting in the way of our partnership and that's more important. And now, I'm dating Piper and she's dating that annoyingly nice country music star, Gavin. He's such a dork, but him and Ally have a lot in common so I'm happy for her, not him, but her. And Piper is the best match for me. I mean we both like each other and we both like surfing. We're perfect but I still can't stand not being with Ally.

* * *

**At 4:45 at Sonic Boom**

**Austin's POV~**

"Hey Ally! Hey Trish!" I said as I made my way into Sonic Boom.

"Hey Austin. Uh..where's Dez? The meeting starts in 15 minutes and I'm gonna start with or without him. I just got a new job at the Frankie's Franks and I can't be late!" Trish exclaimed.

"Woah! Since when do you want to get to work on time?" Ally asked.

"Ever since I needed $100 dollars ASAP to buy a new pair of my signature cheetah print flats. And this dude pays $120 a day! After I work today, then I'm outta there!" Trish said and we all laughed. We talked a little more until right at 5 and we made our ways upstairs, Trish's orders. And no, Dez hadn't made it yet.

"Ok. Now to begin our Team Austin and Ally meeting. First, Ally, you have an interview tomorrow morning with Cheetah Beat." Trish started officially initiating the meeting.

"Sounds good. What are they interviewing me on?" Ally inquired.

"Well they saw you perform with Gavin and they want the inside details on y'all's relationship and if you guys are even in a relationship. So basically you might have to spill the beans about you and Gavin dating and it'll will probably cause some serious drama." Trish explained.

"What kind of drama? Because you know how much I hate being involved in this crazy celebrity drama? Sometimes it just becomes too much!" Ally said.

"Well...let's just say...they might bring Austin into it. . ." Trish said nervously.

"What?!" I exclaimed. "Drama is the last thing I need right now! They have no reason to involve me in this! I don't have anything to do with neither Ally nor Gavin. Yeah, Ally and I are songwriting partners but that has nothing to do with her relationships. Ugh..this is why I hate the paparazzi. They just always get in everyone's business because they don't even have lives themselves. Being a celebrity isn't about-" I rambled until I was abruptly interrupted once again.

"AUSTIN!" Trish yelled. "Chill out dude. No one even said you had something to do with her relationships. I was just saying that might think that you and Ally aren't partners anymore. Obviously, you think you guys are more or you think other people think you're more...which they actually do but that's besides the point. So Ally you have an interview, like already said and Austin. You might want to get your phone out in 3...2...1..."

_"There's no way I can make it without ya-" _My phone rang until i Fished it out of my pocket to answer.

* * *

Regular-Austin

**Bold- CGT**

"What up! It's Austin"

**"Austin Moon?"**

"Um...yes that's my name. Who is this?"

**"Oh fantastic. This is Dani from Chicago's Got Talent. We just wanted to personally invite you to join us as both a guest judge and a performer on the show for the entire next season."**

"Oh my god seriously!"

**"Yes! Completely serious. Do you accept?"**

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course, Yes! Um...I mean yes. I'm glad you've chosen me. Thank you for this opportunity."

**"Haha. You're welcome. Now you have to understand that you and whoever accompanies you will have stay for all of this summer and this upcoming school year. You're food and lodging will be taken care of along with your travel expenses both to and from Chicago and from our set and back to where you'll be staying. Please realize that you will be going to an average public school in the Chicago area but you nor anyone who comes along with you will be allowed to share what we are shooting on set or anything. It's all classified material. I will fax the contracts for you and whoever shall attend with you to your manager, Trish, I think. You're allowed to bring three people along and we prefer not having parents on set because sometimes they don't like to keep secrets of what's going on. You will always have an assistant who is older to..well..assist you so you can tell your parents that if you're concerned. I hope you've got all of that."**

"Yes ma'am. I've got it."

**"Don't call me ma'am. I'm 23 so just call me Dani. Ma'am makes me sound old."**

"Oh ok. Thanks, Dani. So when will we need to fly out there?"

**"Well its Wednesday right now so we're going to have you guys fly out early Friday morning. So basically you guys have two days to get all of your things ready. I hope that's enough time."**

"That sounds great! Thanks so much once again Dani!"

**"Oh. You're welcome! See you early Friday morning. Buh-bye!"**

* * *

"So, Austin...who was that and where are you flying out to?!" Ally yelled at me excitedly.

"Calm down, Ally. TELL ME WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Trish said practically jumping on me. God, I'm gonna need a hearing aid after that one.

"Both of you guys chill. All that's going is...I'VE BEEN INVITED TO GUEST JUDGE AND PERFORM ON THE ENTIRE NEXT SEASON OF CHICAGO'S GOT TALENT!" I yelled back at them."

"OH EM GEE! This is amazing Austin! Please take me with you!" Trish exclaimed.

"I know and they said I could bring three people with me and of course, I chose you, Ally, and Dez. So please get off of me now so I'll still be able to perform." I said pushing her off of me.

"Wait a minute! You mean we're going all the way to Chicago WITHOUT adult supervision! This bad! Very bad! What if we go driving somewhere and we ge tin a car crash! What are we gonna do about insurance?! Or what if we want to go buy something and one of our credit cards freezes! What will we do then? You know Dez is going with us and that's gonna get us in some major trouble! This is a major disaster waiting to happen Austin! Think about this! I mean what if we-" ally rambled on and on.

"ALLY!" I yelled interrupting her as she interrupted me before. "Look it's gonna be ok. They said they didn't want parents to come because they might spill what's happening on set to the public before it goes on air. I'll have an assistant, who is over the age of 21, to help us with anything we need whether on or off set. Everything will be absolutely fine." I explained while holding her shoulders causing her to become less tense than before.

"Oh! Well then I'm so happy for you Austin! Thanks so much for letting me come with you!" SAlly hugged me tightly and of course I hugged her back. I miss hugging her like this; with Gavin around we weren't able to hug like this because Ally was so consumed with him. I know it sounds stupid but this hug was really important. Gosh, I sound like a sap. My thoughts were interrupted once again but this time by a different voice.

"Sorry I'm late guys! I just had a banana eating contest with my Uncle Bob's monkey but sadly, I didn't win" Dez said while pouting.

"No one cares about your Uncle Bob's stupid monkey! But we do have big news!" Trish reprimanded Dez.

"Ooh ooh! What is it?! Haha. I just sounded like a monkey!" Dez said stupidly.

"You're such an idiot!" Trish said while facepalming.

"Ignore her. We're going to Chicago, Dez!" I told him and we did our special handshake.

"That's awesome dude! Well I've gotta go again! There's a banana eating contest in the park! See you guys!" Dez said while running out of the music room.

"Yeah and I've gotta make it over to Frankie's Franks! I'll see you at your place tonight, Ally!" Trish said while making her way out of the meeting too.

"See you! And I've got to get back to work downstairs. Um..I'll see you tomorrow Austin." She said with a smile and quick wave. I waved back and realized I had to meet Piper at the beach club in about ten minutes! Aw crap!

* * *

**At the Beach Club**

I finally made it! Oh and there's Piper she's just now getting here. Thank god!

"Hey Austin!" The gorgeous blonde said to me as we took our seats. Boy, was Piper the real deal, but she still doesn't match up to Ally. We ordered our food and made small talk. Then I remembered me news about CGT.

"Hey Pipes! Guess what!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"I'm going to be on Chicago's Got Talent!"

"Oh my god Austin! This is amazing! My boyfriend is gonna be on Chicago's Got Talent!"

"Yeah! It's great, huh."

"Yeha! How long will you be shooting on set?!"

"Well that's the only sad part."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to be in Chicago all summer and all of next school year and I leave in two days." I said while grabbing her hand.

"Oh no! I thought we were gonna have our prefect, romantic summer. . ." She said while hanging her head.

"I'm so sorry, Pipes. I know this is going to be hard. You know, having a long-distance relationship for that long."

"Um...Austin?"

"I don't think I'll be able to do that; a long distance relationship."

"But why?! Don't you want to make us work!" I said while grabbing her other hand.

"I do but it always seems like you're putting your music before me all the time."

"It's not like that, Pipes." I said sincerely.

"No! It is like that! I never have a date to parties or basketball games anymore because you're so caught up in your music. I'm sorry Austin but you're going to have to choose it's either me, your girlfriend, or your music?" She said while looking sincerely but dead into my eyes. It felt like such déjà vu but it hurt me so much worse.

**I really hope you guys like this! Please review and recommend this story to others! Also, do you guys think I should put this in the Austin and Ally, I Didn't Do It, or crossover of the two archive so that I can get the most readers! For now, since I haven't introduced the gang from I Didn't Do It yet and they probably won't be in this story for a just a few more chapters, I'm putting this in the Austin and Ally archive. But please tell me what you think! I really need help with this! I'd love to receive 5 reviews for this chapter! I love you guys so much! Thanks so much for reading!**

**~L2**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews even if I only received a few! They encouraged me to post another chapter! I'm not planning on posting tomorrow but if you guys review I might just be encouraged to post again, either tomorrow or Monday!**

**Thanks for the follow and favorite, JarretorForever and thanks for the reviews, Guest and JarretorForever! Oh, if you're a guest than please comment your name or some type of penname so that I can acknowledge you by that!**

**Hope you guys like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Austin and Ally, I Didn't Do It, or Let Her Go by Passenger. Forgot to put one of these stupid disclaimer thingys on the last one so here ya go! Onto ze story...**

* * *

**Austin's POV~**

"Pipes, please don't make me choose. I really like you but I also love my music." I explaining while having an internal debate.

(**Regular-Austin's Thoughts** _Italics- __Austin's_ C_onscience_)

**I really want to be with Piper but my music is just as important.**

_I don't think it is._

**What do you mean?**

_You just told Piper that you really like her but you love your music. Music is more important than her. You just said it._

**But I didn't mean it like that. I love them both equally.**

_Nope. You said that you really like her. You've NEVER even said or thought about telling Piper you love her. But in a heartbeat, you'd say you love your music. We all know what decision you should make. Don't even try to argue with me. We all know it's true._

**Fine. You know I hate you conscience.**

_Hey. Don't hate the messenger. I'm speaking what you really feel._

**Just leave me alone and don't come back.**

_Oh, I'll be back. I have a feeling you'll need me in Chicago._

**Whatever.**

"Look Austin. You just said it for me. You love your music but you only like me. I'm pretty sure this is over. Bye, Austin. I'll see you next year." She said while letting go of my hands to get up and leave.

"No Pipes! Please don't go!" I beckoned after her.

"Don't call me Pipes anymore." She said as she left with a simple wave. I can't believe I just lost my girlfriend. I sadly trekked back home after my unsuccessful date with Pipes-I mean...Piper.

* * *

**That Night at Ally's House**

**Ally's POV~**

Ding-Dong! Oh, that must be Trish! I ran downstairs to open up the door for my raven haired best friend. Tonight, we are having a sleepover just me and her. We have lots to talk about! Like her and Jace and me and Austin! I mean me and Gavin! Not me and Austin! Austin and I may have dated but it's not like I still like him or anything! He's just my best friend who is absolutely sexy, talented, and has an unhealthy obsession with pancakes. Who am I kidding! Yeah, I still like Austin but I can't be with him because he's dating some girl named Piper. All I know is he call her Pipes all the time and it's extremely annoying. I just wish we would've worked our relationship out. But I'm with Gavin now and I'm happy with Gavin. He's so sweet and we have so much in common; it's unbelievable! Being in a relationship with him has been just the best. Of course, I miss my relationship with Austin but being with Gavin is well...almost just as great.

"Let me in already!" yelled Trish interrupting my thinking.

"Oh sorry. Come on in." I said as I opened the door.

"It took you long enough!" Trish said while making her grand entrance followed by three guys carrying luggage upon luggage.

"Um..Trish? You do know you're only staying tonight, right?"

"I know but I can never be too prepared."

"Ok..whatever you say. I'd hate to see what you bring to Chicago when we stay for a year. You're parents said you could go though, right?" I said as we made our way to my room.

"Yeah. They were cool with it. I just told them I had to go because I'm Austin's manager. I haven't told Jace about it though. I hope he doesn't act the same way Piper did with Austin though." Trish said as we plopped down on my bed.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear?!"

"Um..no! Tell me!"

"Austin and Piper broke up!"

"What! Why?"

"She said she was tired of him putting his music career before her and she told him to choose! And of course, he chose his music...but I think there was another reason behind it..."

"Oh my goodness! This is terrible! I feel so bad for him! Wait..hold up. What do you think this "other reason" is?"

"Ally! Isn't it obvious!"

"No it isn't! I wouldn't be asking you right now if it was obvious!"

"It's probably because Austin still has feeling for you!"

"What! But I'm dating Gavin and he knows that. He told me he was ok with me and Gavin being together."

"Well I'm not so sure he meant that. You know that extremely long hug you guys shared today at the meeting."

"Um..well..yeah. What about it?" I said nervously.

"Yeah. That hug was full of feelings that most people who "claim" they're "just friends" don't normally share."

"Look Trish. Trust me when I say Austin and I are. just. friends. Yeah, we may have dated before and we work great together as partners but that doesn't mean that there's something deeper going on. I mean I'm with Gavin and he's dating- well was dating Piper and they really liked each other. The same way me and Gavin both really like each other."

"Whatever you say Ally. You guys are my best friends and I know when something deeper is going on. I can't stand hearing you say that you guys are just friends. I understand how you guys are with other people or were with other people. It doesn't matter but anyways, it DOES NOT change the fact that you guys still have feelings for each other. I mean c'mon Ally. Be completely honest with me. Do you even have the slightest feelings for him?"

"Pshh..what?!" I said while my voice climbed octaves higher.

"You heard me, Ally. We both know that you still like Austin and you may not realize this but he likes you too. Whether the feelings are just small and lingering or passionate and strong. It doesn't change the fact that you guys do like each other. It's like you guys are friends with exclusive yet appropriate benefits."

"Whatever floats your boat, Trish." I chuckled and we continued to talk about things like my interview the next day and Chicago. I couldn't help stop thinking about what Trish said though. I mean is it really that obvious that I still have feelings for Austin? I didn't think so but maybe my feelings are obvious. I just hope Gavin doesn't realize it. I feel so bad for dating him while I still have feelings for Austin but I really like Gavin too. Why does this have to be so confusing?

* * *

**Austin's POV~**

I didn't get any sleep last night. I was up the entire time thinking about breaking up with Piper and what I'm going to do with myself. I can't go to Chicago tomorrow like this. That's why I'm heading over to Sonic Boom so I can go work on some music. Music is the one thing that can get me through any situation.

Once I got to Sonic Boom, I was expecting to see Ally but then I remembered she had an interview so she'd be there later. I made my way to the music room and began working on a song.

_Well you only need light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go  
_

_Only now you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missing home_

_Only know you love her when you go_

_And you let her go_

I've gotta let Piper go, even though it's nearly one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I was thinking to myself and I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I said quietly. The door slowly opened to reveal Ally standing there. I was surprised she was back so soon from her interview.

"Um..hey Austin. I heard the song you're working on. It sounds really good." Ally said while slowly walking towards me.

"Thanks. Yeah, it kind of just came to me. I guess it just expressed what I'm feeling inside." I said glumly.

"Look, Austin. I know you're feeling really bad about what happened between you and Piper but look on the bright side. You're still going to Chicago tomorrow and you're going to be on one of the biggest talent shows in the country! I know that you really liked Piper and all but honestly I think she was holding you back." Her words stung badly. So badly that they angered me.

"Well that's easy for you to say! You have a boyfriend who isn't holding you back at all! You haven't lost anyone who's really important to you and I have...multiple times." I muttered the last few words quietly.

"You're right, Austin. Sorry for getting involved; I'll just be leaving now." Ally said as she got up from the seat she recently took beside me.

"NO! Don't go!" I called after her and she looked at me weirdly. " I...I...m-mean...let's talk about your interview with Cheetah Beat." She walked back towards me slowly and took her unoccupied seat back.

"Well... it was good. They asked about Gavin and I and I told them that we were dating. Not like you and me! Um...but like me and Gavin. Yeah, because them thinking that you and me were together would be just crazy."

"Yeah, totally crazy. So what else did you guys talk about?" I asked avoiding the subject of Ally and I dating.

"We talked a little about some of my new music and my appearance in Armand Bianchi's fashion show but that's pretty much it."

"Well that sounds cool." I said and their was an awkward silence.

"Austin, I really am sorry about what I said early. You know I always have your back in everything you go through. I feel really bad about upsetting you." She said as she solemnly hung her head.

"It's honestly ok, Ally." I said while lifting her chin. "And I'm glad you really are there for me. I hope you know that I'll always be by your side also." We both started leaning closer and closer. Oh my god what am I doing?! I can't kiss Ally! I mean she's still dating Gavin and I literally just broke up with Piper. I really miss being able to kiss her though. So I continued to lean in and our lips were centimeters apart when the door to the music room started to open. Swiftly, we jumped apart just as...oh no...Gavin walked in. I hope he didn't see anything!

"There y'all are! I've been looking all over the place for ya!" Gavin said way too friendly. Boy, do I hate his stupid southern charm.

"Oh hey Gavin!" Ally said completely disregarding the moment we just had.

"Hey Alls! I've got some great news!" Gavin said as him and Ally hugged tightly.

"Oh what is it?!" Ally said excitedly as she pulled away from their hug.

"Well I was helping at the local soup kitchen earlier today and I received a very exciting call!" Of course, he was doing something for the community. "I'm going to be hosting and performing on Chicago's Got Talent!"

No. Freaking. Way.

* * *

**So I'm hoping you guys liked my twist at the end ;) I know it's a bit of a cliffy but oh well! Review and you'll get an update faster! Reviews are my motivation! And if I start getting multiple reviews then I'm going to start doing shoutouts to reviewers who really motivated me! Oh and I'm looking for a co-writer or people who just want to give out ideas! So PM me or review and I'll get back to you! Also, do you guys think I should start giving each chapter a title and put the name of the title at the end of the previous chapter! Tell me what you think in either PM or reviews! Thanks once again for you guys' support! Love y'all!**

**~L2**


End file.
